


A Cake For Support

by Liza_Taylor



Series: Promptober 2020-Sylbern/Sylvadetta Edition [18]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, October Prompt Challenge, Panic Attacks, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: Bernadetta has a panic attack in class.Prompt: Panic at the disco(panic attacks)
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & Bernadetta von Varley, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: Promptober 2020-Sylbern/Sylvadetta Edition [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947940
Kudos: 15





	A Cake For Support

As someone that had suffered from panic attacks for years, Bernadetta could tell when one was coming on. 

It was the middle of class, outdoors today in the training yard because Byleth wanted to assess their baseline ability by watching them go through a basic routine of their weapon of choice. The people who used hand-held weapons when through their warm-up routine, the magic users and archers like Bernadetta practicing against still targets. She hated being out here, everyone watching and judging her terrible archery skills. She wasn’t like Ignatz or Ashe or Claude, her skills were terrible and she knew everyone was watching her, judging her and wondering why she was here. She didn’t know why she was here to be honest. She just wanted to spend all her time in her room-

Her breathing came out more ragged, her hands shaking, it felt like the world was shrinking around her. She needed to leave, it was too dangerous to stay here. It felt like she was outside of her body staring in as she mumbled an excuse to Byleth about wanting to go back to her room before she ran out of the training hall.

By the time she got to the safety of her room, her panic attack had subsided and she could feel exhaustion soaking into her limbs as the adrenaline wore off. She dropped her bow by its usual spot near the door and quickly changed into one of her nightgowns and crawled into her bed and wrapped her covers around her, trying to take comfort in the weight of her comforters.

She was half dozed off when she heard a knock on her door. “Bernie? It’s me,” said a soft voice.

Sylvain.

With a small groan of protest, she got off her bed and shuffled over to the door, the comforter around her, as she went to the door. “What is it?” she said through the door.

“I just wanted to check on you and make sure you’re okay. You ran out of class today in a hurry.”

“I’m fine,” she stammered. “I uh, remembered I needed to water my plants.”

Silence followed her statement and she could feel herself sweating. “I’m sorry, I know it was a horrible excuse, I should not have lied.”

“It’s okay Bernie. You don’t need to apologize to me.” After a moment of silence he added, “Can I come in?”

She tightened her grip on the comforter. Let _him_ in? Sure Sylvain was nice to her but he was a _boy_. A boy with a reputation and a list of sexual relationships longer than probably some of her short stories.

“That’s okay, I know it’ll be weird. I brought you some cake. I’ll leave it out here so you can get it after I leave. I thought it would make you feel better.”

“Cake?” she said hopefully. Wait. What was she doing? She shook her head. “You didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to Bernie. Enjoy the cake. It’s chocolate, your favorite.”

She heard him walk away. After a couple of moments she cracked her door open and saw he had actually left. She pulled her door open wider and saw a small personal cake sitting on a plate in front of her door, a fork resting on the side of the plate. It looked to be a rich chocolate cake, with swirls of cream and even a few sprinkles. Not wanting to get chocolate on her comforter, she dropped it on the ground in her room and picked up the cake. A quick look around but it seemed like Sylvain was telling the truth as she couldn’t see him anywhere. She slowly shut her door, and picked up the fork and took a bite out of the cake.

Very sweet.


End file.
